


long enough

by Catsby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsby/pseuds/Catsby
Summary: Realization hits Jeno out of nowhere, and, boy, does it hit hard. It hits him, knocks the air out of his lungs, and for a long second, he just stands there in shock.He’s in love.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148





	long enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irene_yongie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irene_yongie/gifts).



Realization hits Jeno out of nowhere, and, boy, does it hit hard. Harder than the shot of some mysterious alcoholic concoction he just took, harder than the bass of the blaring music shaking the floor beneath his feet, harder than anything he’s ever felt before. It hits him, knocks the air out of his lungs, and for a long second, he just stands there in shock, lips pressed against the rim of his red solo cup.

He’s in love.

Why it took him this long to realize, he has no idea. All he knows now, while watching breathlessly as his boyfriend of a year and a half dances across the room like no one is watching, is that he is completely and thoroughly in love.

He’s never thought about it much. Even when Donghyuck would climb into his lap, tangle his fingers in his hair, and pepper his face with sugar sweet kisses, all the time whispering little “I love you”s against his skin, he never thought about saying it back. Like an idiot, he’d just giggle and kiss back, murmuring a reply of, “I know, I know.”

It’s not that he didn’t love Donghyuck before this point, he just never realized it. It’s like it never clicked until now. Sort of strange timing, 1:43am on a Saturday night, in the middle of a party at some shitty frat house, but whatever. Jeno doesn’t care about that, all that matters to him now is that he _loves_ Donghyuck.

Without a second thought, he sets his half-finished drink down on the end table by the couch and begins making his way across the room. He feels a bit unsteady on his feet, but whether it’s nerves or the alcohol in his system, he doesn’t know. Regardless, he marches on, slipping between the crowd of moving bodies, his gaze never once leaving that familiar head of red hair.

It’s almost like Donghyuck senses when Jeno gets close, as, suddenly, he glances over, and just like that, his whole face lights up. He smiles at Jeno, and he absolutely shines. Even with his hair all mussed up and ruffled, with the telltale tipsy flush across his cheeks and nose, and with that goofy, carefree grin, he outshines the sun.

He opens his arms to Jeno, and the taller stumbles forward into the embrace, nearly knocking his boyfriend off balance when he all but collapses against him and hugs him back. 

He ducks his head to nuzzle his face into the crook of Donghyuck’s neck and inhales deeply, smelling his favorite sweet-flavored alcohol, his sweat, and his faded cologne. Somehow, it’s comforting. He feels like he could start purring, even more when one of Donghyuck’s delicate hands comes up to stroke the back of his head.

“What’re you doing, silly?” Donghyuck giggles by his ear, such a soft and sweet sound. “Did you miss me that much?”

“Yeah,” Jeno mumbles against his skin, and all too soon, Donghyuck is pulling back. He nearly whines until his boyfriend’s lips gently meet his, and he melts into it, breathing in deep through his nose as he kisses back.

He kisses Donghyuck like his life depends on it, like it’s the last chance he’ll ever get, and Donghyuck kisses back just as eagerly, lips curling into a smile, painted nails scratching soothingly at the short hair behind Jeno’s ears. The whole world slowly melts away around them, and when they part, they only see each other, both panting softly and wearing matching smiles.

And just like that, while gazing into the universe of Donghyuck’s eyes, Jeno whispers it, “I love you.”

He watches as realization gradually dawns over his boyfriend’s features, his eyebrows raising and his lips parting with a soft breath. For a long moment, Donghyuck merely stares at him like that, eyes big and twinkling, fingers clutching the front of his shirt in two tight fists.

And then, finally, he smiles. He smiles that heart-shaped smile, the one that crescents his eyes and shows all his teeth and takes Jeno’s breath away. Suddenly, he throws all his weight onto Jeno, nearly knocking him off balance this time, and wraps his arms around his neck. His lips are back on Jeno’s just like that, their teeth clicking together as he kisses him, clumsy and overeager but oh-so happy.

“Took you long enough, you dork,” he giggles breathily into Jeno’s big smile, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> requested by my dear irene on twt!! im sorry if this sucks TTTT  
> i had so much fun w this tho ngl fjdkslfjks nohyuck are so mcfuckin cute  
> lowkey i didnt proofread this so im so sorry if there are typos
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/longerassride) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/catsbyy)


End file.
